<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything But Ordinary by MsGordo_Writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485214">Anything But Ordinary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings'>MsGordo_Writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn post Buffy's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything But Ordinary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are the writings of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile"> MsGordo</a>, posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups.    If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"Anything But Ordinary"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn grinned at the vampire, “Come on Bumpy, make my day.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire, a fledgling that had only risen two weeks before and was still wearing its burial clothes, backed away slightly.  He may have been new but he still knew there was only one reason that deceptively frail teenage girls stalked demons armed with nothing more than a bit of pointy wood. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Slayer!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn flinched at the hissed word and then glared at the demon, “You don’t get to speak her name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire looked confused, “Whose name?”  His eyes flashed gold in the dark of the alley Dawn had him cornered in, “I meant you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn blinked, “What?”  She lowered the stake slightly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the Slayer.”  She tipped her head to one side, “What the hell made you think that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the vampire’s turn to blink, “The way you dusted Leo, chased me down five blocks and kicked me so hard you broke my ribs.”  He twitched aside the cloth of his sports coat, pointed to his side and said accusingly, “Look, you can see three of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn winced as slivers of bone winked in the weak light, “Oh. Sorry.” She shook her head, “Anyway you totally deserved it. You tried to bite me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire pointed to her t-shirt, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You asked me to! You have it written on your top!”  Dawn adjusted the yellow cotton, that did indeed have the words ‘</span>
  <span>Bite Me</span>
  <span>’ written in two inch high red letters. She was forced to concede the demon had a point.  The dead man allowed a slow grin to spread across his face, “So, you aren’t a Slayer?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn shook her head and raised her stake again, “No. I’m not a Slayer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just got lucky then?”  The vampire snarled, “You’re just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed forward and screamed in pain as Dawn spun and kicked him hard in his already broken ribs.  He crashed against the wall of the alley and then gasped as Dawn’s stake slammed into his chest. She watched as he crumbled into ash and then tucked her stake back into her pants waistband. “I didn’t say that either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sometimes I get so weird</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I even freak myself out</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I laugh myself to sleep</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>It's my lullaby</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Sometimes I drive so fast</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Just to feel the danger</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I wanna scream</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>It makes me feel alive</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor felt the tension in his chest ease as he heard the now familiar sound of Dawn’s footsteps heading towards the loft.  He had followed her almost every night in the week she had been with him, but so far neither one of them had made the first move to tell the other what they did with the hours of darkness when they weren’t together.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor was horrified the first time he had seen Dawn launch into two vampires that she had come across feeding from a screaming woman in an abandoned car lot.  He had started forward only to pull up in astonishment as the fragile young girl he had saved from death at her own hand had ripped one vampire off the whimpering human and dusted him with an economic jab of a stake and then beat the merry hell out of the other one before finally finishing the broken demon off some twenty minutes later.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had followed her for the rest of the night as she went from one low dive to another, searching out demons and mercilessly tearing them apart.  Finally she stopped an hour before the sun rose and made her slow way back to the loft, her face blank as she walked unseeingly through the waking city.  She had slipped silently back into the loft just as the first weak rays of the sun were hitting the streaked windows and without glancing at Connor as he pretended to be deeply asleep on the wide window ledge, had rolled onto the bed and fell into an exhausted sleep still dressed in her clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every night since had been the same.  They generally woke about midday, went out for something to eat and then spent the last daylight hours wandering around town.  Conversation was light and impersonal, all he had managed to glean from her was that she was from a small town not far from LA, and there was no one left to care where she was. Connor sighed, aside from him.  He had saved her because he felt it was the right thing to do, and the strange restlessness that had overtaken him that day had almost forced his steps to the pier. Not one for the spiritual side of life, he always believed more in the power of the axe in his hand rather than strength of the purity in his heart, he could not shake the impression that something or someone had guided his feet that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor rolled on his side and watched through slitted eyes as Dawn slipped through the door and collapsed onto the bed.  She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling for a while, then just shut her eyes and went to sleep. He watched her as the room gradually filled with light and then made up his mind. Come hell or high water, tonight he and Dawn would talk and there would be no more secrets between them.  He sighed, although knowing his luck it was more likely to be hell than a nice refreshing downpour. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>Is it enough to love?</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Is it enough to breathe?</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Somebody rip my heart out</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>And leave me here to bleed</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Is it enough to die?</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Somebody save my life</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I'd rather be anything but ordinary please</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn ducked as a snarling vampire charged her and didn’t even bother to look back as the demon ran straight into the tree behind her, neatly impaling itself on a jagged branch.  She grinned at the startled female before her, “Guess it was the looks, huh? </span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the brains.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire, who couldn’t have been older than Dawn when she had first died screamed and threw herself forward only to land on Dawn’s stake as she raised it quickly in front of her.  Dawn coughed as she breathed in a lungful of vamp dust; “Guess the shallow looks thing went both ways then.” She coughed again, “Jeez. Note to self, close mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>dust demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned as she heard a sound behind her, her eyes widening as six vampires stalked through the small park towards her.  The one in front, a small, balding banker in another life, smiled coldly, “After tonight I don’t see you having that problem.”</span>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawn smirked, “Uh-huh, tell it to small, sharp and wooden here.”  She waggled her stake tauntingly, “Five’ll get you ten that I’m walking away from here leaving a lot more pollution than there should be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire’s smile widened, “I don’t think so.  Those two were stupid. I’m not.” He nodded behind Dawn and she felt the first prickling of unease.  A quick glance behind her showed more vampires slinking towards her out of the darkness, eyes glowing and a low vicious growling emanating from each and every one of them.  Dawn looked back to the small vampire and his eyes flashed happily, “I think we’re going to kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawn stared into his eyes and then a slow smile spread over her face.  Her muscles loosened and the terrible weight of the grief she had carried for the past weeks eased as she realised that she was unlikely to return to Connor that night.  Relief hummed through her at the thought she would soon be with Buffy and the others, with the added bonus that it would be a honourable death and not one that she had deliberately caused herself.  The longing, the terrible bone deep longing, to be with her family, that had sent her out night after night to battle demons and the undead finally lifted as she lifted her hand to her neck and snapped the chain of her silver crucifix.  She tossed the cross into the night and smiled into the vampire’s shocked eyes, “You can’t kill me.” The joy of knowing her torment was nearly at an end was intoxicating, Dawn smiled radiantly in the moonlight, “I’m already dead.”</span>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To walk within the lines</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Would make my life so boring</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I want to know that I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Have been to the extreme</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>So knock me off my feet</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Come on now give it to me</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Anything to make me feel alive</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it enough to love?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Is it enough to breathe?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Somebody rip my heart out</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And leave me here to bleed</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Is it enough to die?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Somebody save my life</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I'd rather be anything but ordinary please</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Let down your defences</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Use no common sense</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If you look you will see </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>that this world is a beautiful </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>accident turbulent suculent </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>opulent permanent, no way</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I wanna taste it </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Don't wanna waste it away</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sometimes I get so weird</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I even freak myself out</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I laugh my self to sleep</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It's my lullaby</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Is it enough?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Is it enough?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Is it enough to breathe?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Somebody rip my heart out</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And leave me here to bleed</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Is it enough to die?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Somebody save my life</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I'd rather be anything but ordinary please</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Is it enough?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Is it enough to die?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Somebody save my life</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>I'd rather be anything but ordinary please</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>